


Wardrobe Malfunction

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 7k Word Play Challenge, Crack, Drabble, Fanfiction, Friendship, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, crack!fic, friend!reader - Freeform, wardrobe malfunction, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: You’re a recurring guest star on Supernatural and have become close friends with Jared and Jensen. When you have some trouble with your costume, Jared helps you out. Jensen overhears your conversation through the trailer door and misunderstands.





	Wardrobe Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@impalaimagining](http://impalaimagining.tumblr.com/)’s Word Play Challenge. Prompt is bolded in the text. This is pure crack. I apologize for nothing.

“Cut! All right, let’s break for lunch. Jared, Jensen, Y/N, I’ll need all three of you for the next scene…”

You fidgeted a bit while Bob explained what he wanted for the next scene. The costume they had you in for this episode was uncomfortable, to say the least, but you had to admit it looked good on camera. As soon as he dismissed the three of you, you made a beeline for the wardrobe trailer, hoping one of the costume assistants would be there to help you with the damn corset laces. 

Feeling a bit better with the corset off for a while, you headed off to craft services. You took the time to go over your lines again while you had a light lunch. Giving yourself plenty of time, you headed back to the wardrobe trailer to get back into costume for the next scene. Stepping into the trailer, you found it deserted, your corset sitting on the counter where you had left it earlier. 

You knew you needed help to lace the corset up, since it laced in the back, so you started down the steps of the trailer, going to find someone to give you a hand. Just then, Jared walked by, noticing your concerned expression.

“Hey, Y/N, what’s up?”

“Hey, Jared. I gotta find one of the costume assistants to help me lace the damn corset back up. You seen any of them?”

“I haven’t”, Jared responded, then looked at his watch. “We gotta be back on set in like ten minutes,” he looked back at you, “want me to give you a hand?”

“Uhm, I mean, do you know how to lace a corset?” Your tone was doubtful.

“Sure! Gen has one, I’ve helped her a couple times,” Jared replied confidently.

You shrugged and nodded your head towards the trailer, turning and heading back inside. 

Raising your arms above your head, Jared helped you slip the corset on. You stood up as straight as you could and leaned your hands against the wall of the trailer while Jared’s huge hands handled the laces with surprising dexterity.

“Ok, suck your gut in, Y/N,” Jared prompted, and you did as he asked. Your whole body jerked as he pulled the laces, tightening the contraption around you. “How’s that?” He asked while keeping the laces tight.

“Ugh. Tight,” was your breathless response. “A little more,” you added.

“Ok,” Jared’s voice sounded focused as he worked behind you.

You grunted as he pulled tighter, feeling like the air was squeezed out of you.

**“Hold on, we’re almost there,”** Jared assured you, giving one more tug at the laces.

Just as Jared was about to tie the laces, the door to the trailer banged open and a fuming Jensen barged in.

“What the hell, you two!?” He yelled, pulling Jared away from you and pushing him against the opposite wall. “What’s going on in here?”

“‘What the hell’, us? What the hell, Jensen? What’s your problem, dude?” You tried for upset, but with the corset so tight it came out rather breathless.

“Ouch, Jackles! What the hell, man?” Jared exclaimed at the same time.

Jensen looked between the two of you, sputtering and gesturing wildly, obviously too upset to form words. Jared apparently quickly caught on, although when he started laughing it just made you more confused. 

“He thought...hahahaha...you...and me...hahaha…,” Jared managed between fits of laughter, gesturing between the two of you. 

You finally caught on, although it had a slightly different effect on you than it had on Jared. You punched Jensen on the shoulder, as hard as you could manage with the damn corset squeezing all the air out of you.

“Ackles, you dumbass! Jared was just helping me with my costume,” you wheezed at Jensen, who grabbed his shoulder where you had hit him.

“Ow! Well, how was I supposed to know that? I was just walking by and it sounded like you two were…,” he blushed and gestured between you and Jared again, “you know!”

Jared was struggling to catch his breath from laughing so hard, still slumped against the wall. Jensen’s words got him going again and you rolled your eyes in exasperation.

“Well, great, he’s not gonna be any help. I’m gonna be late to set because of you, Jensen.” You groaned and went to run your hands over your face, only to remember the make-up at the last second. Instead, you thumped your hands against the counter and let out a frustrated yell.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. You’re right, I’m a dumbass. I should have known better. Look, I’ll go find one of the costume assistants to help you out, and then I’ll talk to Bob, let him know we’ll need a bit more time to get ready, ok?” Jensen grumbled, but his tone was contrite.

“Yeah, fine, whatever,” you told him, waving your hand dismissively. You snorted at the sight of Jared still shaking with giggles, as Jensen left. 

By the time the costume assistant got there, Jared had got his giggles under control and he left to get on set. When you got there yourself, all laced up and barely able to breathe, no one said anything. You would have thought nothing ever happened, except Jared kept bursting into giggles every time he looked at you for too long. 

At the end of the day, when you could finally get out of that stupid corset, you breathed a deep sigh of relief. Then you started giggling. Before long, you were leaning against the wall of the wardrobe trailer, laughing so hard you had tears rolling down your cheeks. 

Yep, there were definite benefits of working with two overgrown children like Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles.


End file.
